


Loose Lips

by Elvichar



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly has Sheppard been saying? Coda to the Stargate Universe episode "Seizure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

It had been a terrible mission. McKay had spent the last five hours explaining himself to Stargate Control and had only just persuaded them to let him leave. Even though, as a civilian, he was not answerable to them.

It was just because he felt obliged. After all, Sheppard was still very much involved with the Stargate program.

Though, frankly, after what Colonel Young said McKay wasn't sure whether he wanted to help Sheppard. What did that even mean “Sheppard was right about you?” What had he been saying?

He was exhausted by the time he got home. After throwing his keys in the fruit bowl by the door he wandered stealthily into the lounge.

Sheppard had had a few weeks leave and had taken to playing X-Box flight simulation games in his pyjamas until all hours. This had resulted in him falling asleep on the couch three times in the last week. As McKay suspected it had happened again.

Despite the stealth, Sheppard still woke up. “Rodney? Where've you been?” He said groggily.

“Secret mission that went horribly wrong. You'll probably find out all about it soon enough,” McKay answered wearily. He was already considering how to broach the subject of the as-yet-undefined comment to Young. Not to mention Colonel Telford's job offer.

“Secret mission? Since when have you been going on secret mission?” Sheppard was awake enough now.

“Since when have you been blabbing about me to Colonel Everett Young?” Rodney snapped, defensively. Oh dear, he hadn't meant to be quite that blatantly blunt.

Sheppard paused and scrubbed his face with his hand. “What?”

“If you must know I was on a mission to try and make contact with the Destiny. Colonel Young was there. He implied you have been saying things about me – I assume unflattering things!”

“Wait up, Rodney. You've been to the Destiny?” Sheppard looked hurt, for some reason.

“In a manner of speaking. Not when Colonel Young said what he said!” McKay realised this was going to turn into a fight now, he hadn't wanted a fight, but he would rather Sheppard was honest with him. If there was a problem he would rather know. Wouldn't want any hidden lemons in the punch bowl.

“What did he say I said?” Sheppard's tone was calm but there was anger behind his bland, pleasant face.

“Just what I said, that you'd said something about me. He didn't specify, but from the tone I assume nothing flattering,” Rodney set his jaw.

“Colonel Everett Young is a very indiscreet man, Rodney. I would never tell him anything compromising. I might have said you were a pain in the ass, but you know very well I call you that in front of people all the time. Hell, I tell you to your face!”

“That's for sure!” Rodney said, ruefully.

“Look at me, Rodney!” Sheppard moved slightly closer. “You are a pain in the ass, but I would never tell someone like Colonel Young anything else. I would never tell him how you make me feel when you're not frustrating the hell out of me. When you are frustrating the hell out of me, even!”  
Sheppard leaned in. “You and me – I couldn't even begin to define all the things we are. And, honestly, unless Colonel Young has some sort of heretofore unseen side of him that makes him liable to fall stupidly in love with annoying scientists I don't think he could even begin to comprehend it.”

“Well,” Rodney was pinned close to the edge of the couch now, his breath caught in his throat. “Maybe he has got a crush on me!”

Sheppard giggled. An actual giggle. It broke the mood, but he soon recovered, a wolfish expression on his face. “He'd better not get any ideas, is all I'm saying.”

Rodney realised he wasn't going to get any more words out of Sheppard about this particular subject, but he really didn't care any more. Sheppard's mouth was busy doing something that would stop him saying anything much for at least the next ten mi... no … Rodney's eyes fluttered... at this rate maybe not that long.

Through the blissed out haze McKay wondered vaguely whether or not this was a good to bring up the job offer. Maybe John could come with him.

Rodney was definitely coming.

End


End file.
